


surprise visit

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Megatron visits Earth to get back in touch with an old acquaintance.
Relationships: Megatron/Isaac Sumdac
Kudos: 19





	surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a now-cancelled rarepair week over on tumblr. this was for day three and the prompt was "disclosure/memory."

The ship roared through Earth’s sky, touching down on a clear stretch of asphalt. The surrounding parking lot had been cleared of other vehicles to make room for the ship, which was a good sign. If Megatron had seen no viable landing spot for his transport on the way down, he would have had to accept that his request for a conversation had been rejected. Matters on Cybertron were still being settled and there were scattered Decepticons all over who needed to see him, but Megatron still had this on his mind.

He left the ship—he’d flown here alone, of course—and began to walk to Sumdac Tower. The little human was bustling out of the front door before he could take two steps.

“Megatron,” Sumdac said. “What is the meaning of this?”

“You knew I was coming,” Megatron replied.

“Yes, but you would not tell me what it was you wanted to speak to me about! What else could you possibly want with me?” Sumdac’s eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

Megatron peered down at him. “That is what I came here for,” he said.

“What do you want,” Sumdac huffed.

“No, the  _ else _ . I wanted to speak to you about...before.”

Sumdac’s eyes went round. “Oh. Okay.”

Megatron had learned from Sari that humans didn’t like things that were bigger than them. He couldn’t shrink, but he crouched, bringing his optics closer to Sumdac’s face. That seemed to have the opposite effect he intended as Sumdac drew away reflexively, towards the relative safety of the tower. “I understand that my actions have had a profound effect on your life,” he said.

“That’s a weird way to say it, but you’re correct.” Sumdac began to relax as he realized this probably wasn’t a trick. “You had a ‘profound effect’ on my daughter’s life as well.”

“Yes…” Megatron paused. This was the hard part. “I apologize.”

“I see. I mean, well, it isn’t like we died or anything. Although we easily could have. Ha ha.” Evidently he was still nervous.

“I understand very well what it is like to be held captive by those who do not have your best interests at heart,” Megatron said. “Though I do not understand what it’s like to be smaller than your captive.”

Sumdac frowned. “I told you I didn’t know you were alive!”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about you. I was held in Autobot prison. Very unpleasant.”

“Because you were trying to make a mess of things!” Sumdac waggled his finger disapprovingly. Megatron had the sense that he didn’t exactly understand Cybertron’s situation, but he’d naturally picked a side.

“No, earlier, long before our civil war. I, too, was just trying to live and do my best. They arrested me because I was a political dissident.” Megatron wasn’t sure why he was telling this to a human, but it seemed to fit somehow.

“Oh, yes,” Sumdac answered, his tone suddenly a touch solemn. “They’ve told me about your people’s history.”

“All things considered, being your captive was  _ far _ more enjoyable,” Megatron said wryly. “I also learned that you kept me hidden from your country’s military.”

“They would have been a lot worse for you, and for the planet,” Sumdac said. “The American military, with Cybertronian weaponry? It would have been a disaster. Did you know, after the news came out about you, our government raided my property?”

“To see if you were hiding anything else from them, I’m sure.”

Sumdac nodded. “They did not find a single weapon that I made. Some stuff that was forgotten and left over from the incident with Powell and Masterson, but I swear by my oath not to build weapons.”

As silly as Megatron thought it was to totally abstain from violence, he could admire anyone who stuck to their principles despite the world telling them to give it up. “I was angry at first, but after thinking it over, I’m glad you were the one to find me in that field. You probably saved me.”

Sumdac blushed, bashful. Evidently he was unaccustomed to those actions being viewed in a positive light. “It was good luck.”

“I don’t forget those who impact my life, nor do I allow them to go unacknowledged forever. I’m still holding grudges that are older than your civilization. Usually I like to take care of them before that long, though. That’s why I’m here.”

“Could you say I had a profound effect on you?”

“Yes, I could. My reason for this visit was to let you know.” That said, he wasn’t going to tell Sumdac everything that was on his mind at the moment. He’d come here to see if the time was right and he didn’t think it was yet. Maybe it never would be. That was fine.

“Well, I appreciate you coming here,” Sumdac said. “When you first said you wanted to talk to me, I wasn’t so sure...but I’m glad I let you have this opportunity.”

“Really?”

Sumdac nodded. “I think seeing you like this, being non-threatening, will be good for me.”

Megatron decided to take a chance. “Is it possible, then, that I might come here at a later date to speak to you again?”

Sumdac eyed him. “Why?”

“Not many humans would be willing to speak with me so frankly,” Megatron said. “And you’re still using information gathered from me to create new machines. I feel...invested to see what you do.”

The excuse seemed to satisfy Sumdac. “Well, I’ve been working on a few things that should be ready for a demo late next month.”

“I will have to check to ensure I have no appointments during that time.”

“I can give a more exact date in a couple of weeks.”

“Excellent.” Megatron stood. “It’s time for me to go.”

“All right then. Uh. Bye.”

Sumdac was always fascinated by displays of Cybertronian technology, so he watched with a fascinated expression as Megatron boarded and took off. How long until humanity developed accessible space travel and properly joined the galactic community, he wondered? Regardless of how or when it happened, he was sure Sumdac’s research would play a part.

Soon Megatron was leaving Earth’s atmosphere. Though he’d come here of his own volition, it wasn’t because he cared to see the  _ planet _ again, so he was glad to leave it behind.

He received a message from Shockwave, asking where he was. His absence back home must have been noticed. They would all just have to wait on him and accept whatever vague explanation he conjured up for them on the way there. It wouldn’t fool Shockwave, Blitzwing, or Optimus, but they could never guess his true intentions for flying off by himself either. Even if Sumdac told them what happened they wouldn’t know.

It had been puzzling Megatron for a long time, the odd and persistent sense of attachment he harbored towards the little human. He assumed it came from being held captive, even though he knew stories about people developing affection for their captors were fabrications. Surely it would have faded by now if the stories were true. Also, why would it not happen to Sumdac? That was a much more classic example of a kidnapping.

_ Bizarre, _ Megatron thought.  _ This entire...thing is bizarre. _

Loathe as he was to admit it to himself, it was more complicated than that, as well as more delicate. For now he could still keep it to himself and see what happened. He’d already secured another meeting, which was almost more than he could hope for, so he was fine with that. Whatever the case, he would be returning to Earth soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i call this pairing Mutual Stockholm Syndrome
> 
> actually, i was going to post something else for today, but the editing wasn't cooperating and i realized i wasn't sure i was happy with it yet, so i did some rearranging and wrote this instead. i'm sick, so if it's really weird it's probably because i wrote and edited it with brain fog. (it's not the covid, just a head cold.)


End file.
